dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Thirty But Seventeen
Details *'Title:' 서른이지만 열일곱입니다 / Seoreunijiman Yeorilgobimnida *'Also known as:' 30 But 17 / Still 17 *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-23 to 2018-Sep-18 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday at 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Gong Woo-jin (Yang Se-jong) is a 30-year-old single man who works as a set designer. Due to a trauma he experienced 13 years ago, he does not want to have a relationship with others. When Woo Seo-ri (Shin Hye-sun) was 17, she fell into a coma. Thirteen years later, she wakes up from her coma. Her mental age is still that of a 17-year-old, but she is now 30-years-old. Gong Woo-jin and Woo Seo-ri get involved with each other and fall in love. --''Wikipedia'' Cast ;Main cast *Shin Hye Sun as Woo Seo Ri (30) **Lee Hyo Bi (이효비) as child Seo Ri **Park Shi Eun as teen Seo Ri (17) *Yang Se Jong as Gong Woo Jin (30) **Yoon Chan Young as teen Woo Jin (17) *Ahn Hyo Seop as Yoo Chan (19) **Seo Yoon Hyuk as child Yoo Chan (6) ;People at Woo Jin's House *Ye Ji Won as Jennifer / Hwang Mi Jung *Jo Hyun Shik as Han Duk Soo (19) *Lee Do Hyun (이도현) as Dong Hae Bum (19) ;People at Woo Jin's studio *Jung Yoo Jin as Kang Hee Soo (30) *Ahn Seung Kyoon as Jin Hyun (26) ;People around Seo Ri *Yoon Sun Woo as Kim Hyung Tae (30) **Wang Suk Hyun as teen Hyung Tae (17) *Wang Ji Won as Kim Tae Rin / Rin Kim (30) **Jo Soo Ji (조수지) as teen Tae Rin (17) ;Others *Jo Yoo Jung (조유정) as Lee Ri An (19) *Lee Seung Joon as Kim Hyun Kyu (Seo Ri's uncle) *Shim Yi Young as Gook Mi Hyun (Seo Ri's aunt) *Lee Ah Hyun as Gong Hyun Jung (42, Woo Jin's elder sister) *Jun Ik Ryung as Kim Hyun Jin (Seo Ri's mother) *Jun Bae Soo as Woo Sung Hyun (Seo Ri's father) *Lee Seo Yun (이서연) as Noh Soo Mi (17, Seo Ri's best friend) *Hong Ki Joon (홍기준) as Kim Sang Shik (truck driver) *Kim Min Sang as psychologist *Ri Min as Seo Ri & Hyung Tae's teacher *Son San as nurse *Kim Ji Ye (김지예) as nurse *Seo Yoon Ah as client *Ji Dae Han as police officer *Kim Kwang Kyu as violin repairman *Jung Ho Bin as chief Byun *Im Byung Ki as Gong Woo Jin's father *Park Seung Tae as Woo Sun Hee (ep 9) *Lee Young Eun as woman in yellow heels *Kwon Hyuk Soo as representative Park *Park Jong Hoon (박종훈) as Shim Myung Hwan *Jung Jin Woon as Jung Jin Woon (Chan's rival) *Kim Young Jae as Kim Tae Jin (Jennifer's husband) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) *'Director:' Jo Soo Won *'Screenwriter': Jo Sung Hee Recognitions 2018 26th SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Actress (Mon-Tues Drama) (Shin Hye Sun) *Excellence Award for Actor (Mon-Tues Drama) (Yang Se Jong) *Best Child Actor (Park Shi Eun) *Best Supporting Actress (Ye Ji Won) *Best New Actor (Ahn Hyo Seop) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:SBS